


Belgian storm

by Criscpi



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscpi/pseuds/Criscpi
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@azulraro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40azulraro).



That day had started badly and was about to end worse.  
Robbe had just been to the lawyer  
to define the last things about the inheritance that his father had left him: this agony had lasted months and each time he found himself forced to  
relive the hell he had  
spent with that man.  
Every now and then he wondered if his real father knew of his existence could have saved him from that nightmare that lasted 20 years.

Today it was over. Finally he could close that long and terrible chapter of his existence.  
Just outside the lawyer's office the call from his ex made everything more complicated.

"Hello?  
"Robbe... “  
"What do you want Sander?"  
"I would need to talk to you ... bzdzdd"  
"I can’t listen anything..."  
"Where are you?"  
"From the lawyer it’s in the centre of the city ... Sander are you still there?"

Sander. The most beautiful and most devastating period of that chapter.  
Sander had managed to bring beauty back into his life: his art, his dreams, his love for him... it seemed that nothing could destroy their bond.  
Instead his father had done it.  
He had interfered several times, he had gone so far as to beat Robbe and threaten Sander with death, but he hadn't managed to undermine their relationship: until he decided to take the car Sander was driving at full speed.  
His boyfriend had some  
serious consequences and his family had driven him away from Robbe out of fear.  
He understood this, but he had not heard from them since then.  
It was Noor who had found his number by collaborating with an auction house.  
They had called each other but time, distance and fear had sunk any chance of reconciliation.  
It was better this way, Sander deserved the best.  
And he had not been able to remove those chains from the wall that his father had tied on him.  
Why that call?  
Why now?  
What on earth did the universe want from him?  
As if that wasn't enough, the storm outside made it impossible to return home.  
But he needed his bed and a coffee.  
He needed to put the pieces back together so that he could start living again.  
In his last 25 years the first 5 years he couldn't remember them and the rest had been a complete failure.  
He was soaking wet: that incessant rain did not allow him to see a palm of his hand from his nose: he was expecting a hot shower and instead two hands threw him into the blue car he was running past.

"What the hell? O my god Sander."  
Sander after 5 years had remained beautiful. Impossible not to be enchanted by those green eyes.  
"Robbe, are you crazy? You'll take a damn flu”  
"Sander”  
He had seen it. The scar that his father had given him, just a few centimeters from his right eye.  
"Sander”  
Sander did not speak. His eyes were fixed on those of Robbe.  
Robbe grazed him and his eyes swelled with tears.  
"I have never been able to tell you how sorry I am".  
And when he opens the door and get out of the car.  
Sander doesn't want it.  
He had things to say to him and he had to say them today, now, or the moment would pass forever.  
He chases him, the rain seemed to be formed by many needles that were sticking in his skin. Thank god Robbe had stopped a little further on, too shocked to keep running away.  
Despite the noise of that storm over the skies of Belgium, Robbe's sobbing was even louder.  
"Robbe, come on, get in the car please".  
"No. I deserve at least pneumonia."  
"Let's stop being children for a moment... get in the car."

Robbe accepts but cannot stop crying and Sander understands that those tears have been stuck in his heart for 5 very long years.

"Are you better now?"  
Sander had started the heat of the car to try to warm both of them and Robbe seemed to have stopped crying. 

"More or less; we should change. We can't stay like this."

"I know but first I have to talk to you."

"You locked me in, I can't escape so tell me"

"Three years ago I got married to Britt."

Robbe is freezing. In the end she had won.  
But Sander had never been a prize: to have him in his life was already a victory.  
Sander sees the pallor on Robbe's face and looks for the fastest way to tell the story.

"Our relationship lasted less than a year and our marriage did not last more than two months.... but we still have something in common... a wonderful thing... my son".

"You... “  
Robbe can now also take Ebola because living doesn't know if it will make sense anymore.

Sander looks out the windshield and says  
"Do you want to know his name?"  
Silence  
"Robbe"  
"Tell me"  
"No, Robbe is my son's name."

"You have called your son..."  
Sander then turns and faces Robbe's doubtful gaze:  
"I named my son after my one great love."

What was going on? If it was a joke he wasn't having fun...

"Say something please"

"Sander. You arrive, you kidnap me after  
5 years of silence and you tell me this...I...am..."

"Say Robbe, what are you? Say what's on your mind"

Robbe decides to tell  
Everything without brakes and limits  
"I hate Britt. You were supposed to be mine forever. And I hate my father who did this to you and I hate your family who took you away from me...but most of all I hate me for not having the balls to chase you to the ends of the earth. I am a coward."

After saying this, he rests his forehead on the dashboard of the car and continues:  
"I have told you dozens of times how much I loved you, but while you went against everything and everyone to be near me, I let them take you away. Let them take you away. I am worse than my father."

Sander cried in silence.  
This was not what he meant when he wanted to clarify himself with Robbe: in his head everything was simpler because in his heart he knew that no one would ever extinguish that pure feeling.  
He could not see it that way, it broke his heart; Robbe was not the coward: Sander saw his behavior as a way to allow Sander a better life.  
He had sacrificed himself for him.  
Robbe was the hero of that story, but he saw only the negative sides. insecurity and negativity were other gifts from his stepfather. 

Sander put his hand on his back:  
"Robbe...look at me...do you know why I am here?"

"No..."

"Look at me...what do you see?"

Robbe turns around: a knot in his throat blocks his speech for a few moments, and then suddenly he is unable to silence what had remained well hidden for years.

"I see my Sander. I see the one and only Sander. And I see your beautiful face, the same as 5 years ago."

"Can I tell you now what I see?"

Robbe nods

"I see my Robbe. The one and only. I see and feel you, only you, since I have known you. And I have come looking for you to apologize".

"You apologize to me?"

"I betrayed you. I wanted to try to move forward with Britt. I should not have. If it hadn't been for little Robbe I would have come back to you much sooner...forgive me".

Robbe embraces him. He literally throws himself on him.  
Finding that contact after so long is like finally returning to a safe haven.  
It's not clear to anyone how long they stay like that, their hands caressing their backs, their hair... then they slowly let go, their cheeks touch each other, and their foreheads lean against each other.  
"It's almost stopped raining, let's go dry off..."  
"Ok"  
"But then we keep talking"

Robbe takes him to his home. His apartment was on the second floor of a building with a large iron door. Just like the one where he lived with Zoe and Milan...  
"How long have you lived here?"  
"4 years in two months"  
Sander would like to take a closer look but Robbe comes out with a pack of dry clothes  
"Go change your clothes Sander we're shaking."  
Sander takes the package and Robbe's hand at the same time.  
"Come with me"  
Sander undresses and Robbe sees the other scars. They are small but for Robbe they are a blow to the heart.  
Sander gets out of the shower and Robbe enters.  
When Robbe gets out he is drying his hair and Robbe can't help but run his finger through those little whitish stripes.  
"It was the car windows"  
Then Robbe notices the larger pink scar on his hip.  
He brings his hand to his mouth and it is up to Sander to explain:  
"A sheet metal with impact ... risked cutting a couple of internal organs but fortunately it did not happen. “

Robbe falls to his knees . He nearly died. Sander nearly died because of his father and came here to apologize?  
Sander follows him and sits on the floor 

"Robbe is not your fault"  
"He was my father"  
"No it wasn't, it never was."  
"I should have defended you."  
"From that madman? Robbe, he would have killed you and you know it. He inflated your face for much less. How many times did you end up in hospital?"  
"Quite a few times."

"Robbe. Now it's over. He is no longer there. We could..."  
Robbe can't hold back the tears, not anymore.  
"Do “US” really still exist?"

Sander takes his face in his hands:  
"Robbe. There has always been an us. There will always be an us. These 5 years there I spent thinking about how to see you again. When we were in touch even though it happened a few times I wanted to tell you these things, but saying them on the phone would not have the same effect as telling you by looking at you.  
Tell me that even for you there can be an "us", I don't care how, but losing you is out of the possibilities that I have put into account".

"Sander...oh, Sander..."  
Robbe kisses him, a small kiss on the corner of his lips:  
"There's no one after you. No one who could make me feel the way you make me feel even just by sitting here with me on the floor.  
I didn't want anyone else.  
Not ... I always felt that I could not  
exist if you were not there to complete my days."

Sander caresses him. He embraces him. He lets Robbe spend the last few minutes crying because he had promised himself that he would no longer allow himself to  
no one to make her boyfriend suffer. Never more.

"Let's get dressed and find a place  
Comfortable where to stay ok?"  
"So you stay?"  
"So Robbe I won't be leaving anymore"  
Robbe kisses him:  
this time on the lips, this time  
allowing their bodies to recognize each other and find each other.  
"Sander, I missed you so much..."

They dress and stay like that all day long, talking and exchanging small and tender gestures. 

When Britt calls Sander he doesn't expect it:  
"Sorry to bother you but Robbe wants to say hello."

"Hey my little one how are you? Tomorrow afternoon we'll see you and you'll finally meet who you know, but don't tell mommy ok? It's our secret..."

"Did you finally find him?"  
"Yes...  
"Everything as you hoped?"  
"I believe even better"  
"I could never compete with him... so I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye"  
Robbe holds his hand...  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes, I was thinking about what Britt told me..."  
"Was she rude?"  
"No, she said she could never compete with you... and it's the first time in years she's said a 100% true thing."

"Sander... what are your projects?"  
"In what sense?"  
"From now on, what are you going to do with us?"  
"I think we should decide this together... what you would like..."

"Before the accident we had a project remember?"  
"I never forgot"  
"We always said that we wanted to be a family and to do that we had to have a roof where we could make it flourish and now you have little Robbe...".  
Robbe lowers his head and whispers:  
"We would be a family for all intents and purposes..."

"Really? Is that what you want?"  
"We met again a few hours ago after years, but it's as if we had said good-bye yesterday...I don't think there is any doubt about our history and how we feel..."

"So can I stay over tonight?"  
"Give me a hug and let's stop talking."


	2. You are my temple

"I don't want to sleep"  
Sander looks tenderly at his handsome boyfriend who is stoically struggling not to fall into a deep sleep.  
"Robbe, it's been a busy day... you can't keep your eyes open, sleep, let yourself go".  
Those words awaken Robbe's last reserves of energy: he takes Sander by the hand and makes him stand up:  
"Okay, but we're not spending our second first night together on the couch. “  
Sander smiles and lets himself be guided.   
Robbe always looks like a fragile person to everyone, but in reality under his enormous sensitivity, hides a man who knows what he wants: and he goes crazy when Robbe takes over the situation.

"What are you doing?"  
"I take my clothes off... have you ever seen me sleep in my pajamas?"  
Robbe smiles and takes off his sweatshirt and pants.

When they hug under the covers the tiredness remains but it seems that they both want to resist a little longer.  
Sander caresses Robbe's body: he missed the sensation and the electricity that the contact of his skin with Robbe's had caused him.  
"It's incredible..."  
Robbe had his eyes closed.  
"What darling?"  
"It seems like not a minute has passed..."  
"Yes....the difference is that it's usually you who loves to caress me."  
Sander smiles while Robbe opens his eyes wide.  
"The thing is that Sander. I'm afraid to touch you.”  
"Why?"  
"I am afraid of hurting you..."  
Sander wonders how he has done it in these 5 years without all this tenderness.  
"Robbe. Five years have passed, the wounds can be seen, but I no longer feel pain...try..."  
Sander guides Robbe's hand over the biggest scar he hadn't yet had the courage to touch.   
"Do you see it? With you I perceive only beautiful sensations..."

"Sander..."  
The kiss that follows is long. Not ravenous, but full of tenderness, of beauty; it has the flavor of a rediscovered treasure, of a bond that has never been broken; it has the duration of lost time, of dreams made, those full of hope... and it has the certainty that tomorrow, opening its eyes, the one it has just experienced  
was not a dream.

In the morning Robbe smells a familiar scent:  
"Croques"

He gets up, refreshes himself and reaches Sander in the kitchen. Her adorable boyfriend whistles while cooking breakfast.  
"Good morning"  
"Hey, good morning... full of energy?"  
"Definitely," and kiss those red, fleshy lips.  
"You'll need it: little Robbe is a volcano"

"Oh God. But will I be there today?"  
"Sure. I have spoken so much about you. He knows everything, well everything a three-year-old child can store".

"Okay... if I love you so much, I can't help but love him immensely, right?"

Sander turns around

"Sorry?"  
"What?"  
Sander smiles and approaches Robbe:   
"You said something I didn't quite understand".  
Robbe understands and clings to Sander's body   
"What exactly? That you..."  
"That I..."  
"That I love you like the first day I saw you, even more, I love you like the day I told it you for the first time... or rather more. More and more." 

Sander sinks his face into Robbe's neck in order to try to hide his emotions...  
"We will be able to recover all the time lost by Robbe, I promise you.  
You are the love of my life. I love you so much that I am afraid I don't know how to prove it to you..."

Robbe feels particularly sure of himself to the point of facing that wonderful look that Sander has and saying to him:  
"You are alive. You exist. You are here with me. There is nothing else to prove. Now before you're late with your son, what do you say to eating, chef?"

Sander kisses him and together they have breakfast.  
Robbe thought it would be nice to reach the park where Britt and Robbe were waiting for them for a walk.

When Robbe sees the beautiful blonde girl he's always had to fight to get Sander with, his heart starts beating like crazy, but he decides that this really was the day of courage.  
He approaches and greets her.  
Sander and Robbe run towards each other and hug each other:  
"Daddy!!!!"  
"My love...how are you? Did you have fun today with your mother?"  
"Yes, we even ate ice cream..."  
Robbe and Britt look at them tenderly:  
"Robbe. We hated each other so much that in the end karma wanted us to share a child."

"It's your son Britt. I have no intention of interfering."

Britt looks at him. She had changed.   
motherhood had softened her features and her gaze.

"You will be part of his life and in reflection me too, and I can't tell you why, but it what doesn't bother me that much..."  
"Britt can I promise you something?"  
"Shoot"  
"I will treat little Robbe with the same care and love with which I will treat and love his father. But I will never take your place."

Britt holds his arm:  
"I always knew you were a good boy. And it was the thing that most  
I got nervous: but now I understand. And I'm happy that Robbe is growing up in an extended but loving family".

"Thank you Britt. We'll learn to be even better with time, I'm sure. Be happy too. This man cub deserves his mama to be happy. I really do."

"Robbeeeee! Are you my daddy's love? You are the one I know because we have  
The same name and Daddy talks a lot about you."

"Hey you... hello! Yes it's me, nice to meet you..."  
"Come push me on the swing?"  
"I am at your disposal: exactly how far should I push you?"  
"Do you see that cloud that looks like an elephant? I would like to go there"  
"Let's try it then."

Sander approaches Britt.  
They do not speak for a long time, remaining  
watching those two play and laugh. 

"Sander how are you?"  
"Yesterday was a day full of emotions Britt. But finally all the pieces  
They seem to be back where they belong. His father is gone, he can't hurt anyone anymore. How are you? Tom?"

Britt smiles happily.  
"Tom and I are fine. I'm finally happy. This time really, no weird games to get you back. And I'm happy for you. You were meant to be together, we all knew that."   
She stops for a moment and then resumes:

"I knew about his father...but I knew that the situation was tense for Robbe.   
Tom helped me to do some research: here".

Gives him a sheet folded in two   
"I found Robbe's biological father. The name is on that document.   
I would like him to welcome it as a gift, but at the same time I do not know if it is the  
right time. Can I leave this decision to you? “

Sander embraces her. After three years he embraces his son’s mother again.

"Thank you. You have done a beautiful thing.  
I will give it to you for sure, as soon as the opportunity arises."

Britt nods and calls back little Robbe...  
"Honey we have to go"  
"Nooo but I wanted to play..."

Sander takes matters into his own hands.  
"In two days we will still be together and we can have a sleepover with Robbe, what do you say?"  
"Okay..."  
"Give me a kiss.  
"Robbe, are you coming to our sleepover?"  
"I won't miss any of the  
World"

The return home is strange.   
Robbe would never waited for an afternoon like this.   
He was expecting tension, bad looks, half sentences that hurt more than the complete ones...  
Instead it had seemed to him a chill  
Family afternoon in the park.

"What are you thinking about?"  
Robbe rests his head on the  
Shoulder of Sander...   
"It was all so natural that I was honestly surprised..."  
"Well, Britt is now in a healthy relationship at last and I must say that since Robbe is here her mood has softened..."  
Sander stops.  
He doesn’t want secrets from each other.   
"Robbe...Britt lives with a guy who works at the registry office and asked him to look for your biological father. SHe did everything. You would like  
Know him?"  
Robbe breaks away from Sander and sits on a bench   
Hands on temples  
"This is not a joke, is it? Sander, I couldn't stand such a joke".  
"Robbe"  
"Yes. Ok. I want to know. Only the  
Name. A name can't hurt me."

Sander hands him the paper  
"Dr. Paul Jizerman. Cardiologist"  
"Are you okay? Perhaps I shouldn't have done it so suddenly..."  
"No, okay, I'm fine. Let's go"

The rest of the evening passes in silence.  
Sander begins to think he was wrong to give him the paper with his father's name on it.  
Robbe has been in the bathroom too long and Sander doesn't know what to do.  
"Sander, can you come?"  
Sander rushes over.  
He finds Robbe in a bathrobe, shivering.  
"Hey..."  
"Don't ask me how I did it, but I looked for the number and called him. I said I'm his son; I told him my mother's name and added that I don't want anything. Just let him know that I'm okay. And I hung up."

"How do you feel? “  
"I wondered how in 48 hours my life went from the abyss to heaven. No one would believe it."

"Robbe"  
"No one has ever told me that I deserved more than what I had... I have lived believing myself to be a mediocre man who survives in a terrible world.  
No one except you. I don't want to know my father, not now, but it was right that I should tell him that I am his son".

Robbe approaches Sander: "I don't want another family. I want you. Only you.   
And little Robbe. And now I would like, if you like, to relive that thing in the shower that we did in the hotel just a few years ago..."

Sander approaches him, as he looks at Robbe he takes off his clothes and stands still, continuing to keep his eyes fixed on those of his boyfriend: then his hands rest on Robbe's shoulders and Sander drops the robe that covered that perfect body and slides towards his hands; their fingers intertwine, the basins are approaching.  
After a few minutes the water flows, the kisses can no longer be counted... Sander's hands find Robbe's most intimate parts and take care of them: without haste but with passion.   
It was not like that time: it was the apotheosis. He never imagined he could reach such powerful levels of sensations after 5 years without that body to touch and kiss.  
In bed the adrenaline doesn't make Sander fall asleep immediately as he observes Robbe: his back is a map of red signs that Sander touches so as not to forget what had just happened.   
Robbe is like a temple to worship.   
He is everything enclosed in a masterpiece.  
He is the place where everything begins and never ends.   
His corner of infinity. 

Robbe shakes his hand.  
Sander approaches and Robbe jumps over him.  
"I could hear the sound of your thoughts"  
Sander moves a tuft of hair from Robbe’s forehead:   
"I was thinking of you and me. In every Universe"  
Robbe smiles and approaches Sander's lips  
"Forever"


End file.
